Choram As Rosas
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ela só queria que seu amor fosse correspondido. Queria um sorriso sincero, queria ouvir um “eu te amo” e queria ver os olhos dele brilharem, como os dela brilhavam. Mas quem disse que ela conseguiu? [Oneshot] [Naruto x Hinata] [SEM FINAL FELIZ!]


**CHORAM AS ROSAS**

Ela só queria que seu amor fosse correspondido. Queria um sorriso sincero, queria ouvir um "eu te amo" e queria ver os olhos dele brilharem, como os dela brilhavam. Mas quem disse que ela conseguiu? Hinata lamenta-se por não ter seu amor correspondido e, em puro desespero, chorar e desesperar-se pode ser a única solução.

**Categoria: **Angst/Songfic/Drama  
**Shipper: **Naruto/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Angst, caramba! Sem final feliz!!!  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Com exceção, é claro, do Neji!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perturbam-me, às vezes,  
__Meus próprios fantasmas:  
__Vãs sombras de sonhos  
__No espelho dos ecos._

(Helena Kolody)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

O melhor jeito de descobrir, realmente, é ouvir da boca da própria pessoa. Ela era prova viva disso. Pois foi assim mesmo que descobriu que, por mais que desejasse, rezasse e esperasse, seus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos.

Ela cuidara daquelas rosas amarelas como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. E de fato eram. Mas agora... Quem se importava com elas?

Elas iam ser o presente que daria a ele, caso seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos. Já que não eram... O que ela poderia fazer com aquelas malditas rosas amarelas? Nada!

_Choram as rosas  
__Seu perfume agora se transforma em lágrimas  
__E eu me sinto tão perdido  
__Choram as rosas_

E ela choraria rios de lágrimas pelo amor perdido. O que poderia fazer se era sensível?

Ao ouvir o brutal "sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos", a única coisa que ela teve certeza, foi que seu mundo havia sido destruído por simples palavras. Palavras mortais, venenosas, impiedosas.

Ela não se deu tempo para processar o que tinha ouvido. Antes que sequer quisesse acreditar naquelas palavras, seus pés haviam se movido sozinhos, levando-a para longe dele.

_Chora minha alma  
__Como um pássaro de asas machucadas  
__Nos meus sonhos, te procuro  
__Chora minha alma_

Os passos incertos e sem rumo acabaram levando-a para aquela antiga floresta, onde tantas vezes fora chorar por medo da rejeição.

Antes ela chorava por medo, agora por tristeza.

Antes era incerteza, era pela insegurança, era pelo mais doloroso medo de que ele a rejeitasse, dissesse não aos seus sentimentos. E agora... Agora era pela certeza de que tudo que ela tinha medo era real.

Quando foi pensar que ele sentiria algo além de amizade por ela?

Ele sempre esteve longe do alcance de suas mãos...

Naruto nunca esteve destinado à Hinata.

_Lágrimas, que invadem meu coração  
__Lágrimas, palavras da alma  
__Lágimas, a pura linguagem do amor._

Sentou-se sob a sombra daquela mesma árvore, que tantas vezes a viu chorar. Aquela mesma árvore que lhe oferecia sombra e flores quando as lágrimas não cessavam.

A mesma árvore que, agora, lhe oferecia as mesmas coisas de sempre.

Hinata já havia desistido de tentar controlar os soluços. Lamentava-se livremente, chorando sem tentar se controlar. Se era para acabar com seu mundo, que o choro, pelo menos, lhe ajudasse a ser mais humilhada do que já havia sido.

Enterrou a cabeça entre os braços, apertando com força o próprio casaco, com a intenção que, assim, a dor no peito diminuísse.

Mas quem disse que diminuía?

_Choram as rosas  
__Porque não quero estar aqui  
__Sem seu perfume  
__Porque já sei que te perdi_

Num acesso de raiva repentino, agarrou uma das rosas amarelas, separando, sem dó, as pétalas. Arrancando todas juntas, jogando-as no chão e fazendo questão de pisar em cima, reduzindo a bela flor amarela a pedaços de pétalas inúteis.

Mas ainda assim... Belas.

Belas e tristes.

Que irônico.

_E entre outras coisas  
__Eu choro por ti_

A fina garoa começou a cair do céu, indicando o começo de uma tempestade. Mas Hinata não se importava. Que a chuva viesse e caísse! Que lavasse sua alma e suas lágrimas.

Que os céus chorassem com ela.

Olhou para cima, vendo mais gotas caírem das nuvens cinza e carregadas e deu um sorriso triste.

Que os céus chorassem com ela.

_Falta seu cheiro  
__Que eu sentia quando você me abraçava  
__Sem teu corpo, sem teu beijo  
__Tudo é sem graça_

A chuva se intensificou de forma assustadora, encharcando os cabelos longos de Hinata. Mas ela, realmente, não se importava. Se o mundo acabasse naquele instante, ela não se importaria. Se fosse vítima de algum ataque inimigo... Era capaz de entregar sua vida.

Tudo para não sofrer mais.

Qualquer coisa para não sofrer mais.

Qualquer coisa para esquecer aquela decepção que ela, na verdade, nunca esteve pronta para enfrentar.

_Lágrimas, que invadem meu coração  
__Lágrimas, palavras da alma  
__Lágrimas, a pura linguagem do amor_

O grito desesperado e triste ecoou por toda a floresta, enquanto a Hyuuga agarrava os cabelos em claro sinal de desespero. Mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, de forma violenta. Desde que saíra correndo, não parara de chorar um instante sequer.

E dificilmente pararia.

Soltando os cabelos, Hinata abraçou com força as rosas que havia comprado para presentear Naruto. As poucas rosas que sobraram já estavam deformadas. As pétalas amarelas caídas no chão, em volta da Hyuuga, que chorava desconsolada.

Uma cena triste.

Mas ainda assim... Bela.

Bela e triste.

Que irônico...

_Choram as rosas  
__Porque não quero estar aqui  
__Sem seu perfume  
__Porque já sei que te perdi_

A chuva continuou a cair intensa e incansavelmente, mas a garota cansou de chorar. Ou, simplesmente, não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, ainda atordoada pela quantidade absurda de lágrimas que derramara. Olhou em volta, o vento soprava com força, balançando as copas das árvores numa visão digna de filmes de terror. E a chuva continuava a cair, sempre intensamente.

_E entre outras coisas  
__Eu choro por ti_

Olhou para as quatro últimas flores em suas mãos. As rosas amarelas, ainda inteiras, estavam começando a serem danificadas pelo efeito violento das gotas fortes da chuva. Hinata separou uma flor e colocou-a debaixo da árvore.

Pelo menos uma flor, ela deixaria viver.

As outras três, jogou no chão. Ergueu a cabeça, juntando um pouco de orgulho e seguiu em direção à Vila, fazendo questão de pisar em cima das três flores ao passar por elas.

- Não vou desistir da minha felicidade por causa de você, Naruto-kun... Esse é meu jeito ninja!

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 17/06/2007  
__Finalizada: 18/06/2007_

**N/A:**

Eu disse que não ia ter final feliz u.u''  
E não, gente... Eu não vou fazer uma continuação para essa fic xD

Eu até tava pensando em fazer uma, onde o Sasuke diz que viu toda a cena da floresta e o fora e talz... Daí ele vai lá consolar a Hinata, mas nem! xD  
Essa fic fica por aqui, mesmo ;D

Ah... Antes que me perguntem..  
SIM!!  
Bruno e Marrone u.U''  
Por quê? Porque eu achei a música perfeita com o contexto de fanfic hiper-dramática/angst-pra-caramba!

É... É isso...

Reviews, por favor xD

Até a próxima fic \o/


End file.
